


北城别【完整】

by shallow_fish



Category: One-Fandom
Genre: M/M, 原生之罪衍生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallow_fish/pseuds/shallow_fish
Summary: —已经2020年了我还在嗑池陆CP—这个故事大概就是一是上头的产物，拖了很久终于写完了，证明我不是咕咕咕—预警：血腥描写强制爱预警40米长刀贯彻全文—前方高虐，不爱这口的小伙伴迅速撤离
Relationships: 高纬/高酋 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	北城别【完整】

**Author's Note:**

> —已经2020年了我还在嗑池陆CP  
> —这个故事大概就是一是上头的产物，拖了很久终于写完了，证明我不是咕咕咕  
> —预警：血腥描写  
>  强制爱预警  
>  40米长刀贯彻全文  
> —前方高虐，不爱这口的小伙伴迅速撤离

[序]

又是一桶水，冰的彻骨。

那双眼睛被激的猛然睁开，他打了一个冷颤，铁链喀嚓的响，磨得那双腕子又渗出血，粘稠而温热。

鼻息间尽是血的味道，好看的眉纠结在一起，脸色实在苍白得吓人。他盯着地上的影子，低低喘了两口气:“...高纬...”

[一]

不知这是第几天了

高酋微微挣了挣，带起一阵细碎的响动，铁链毒蛇般盘上身体，和长长的头发搅在一起，像一张巨大的网，勒的他喘气都难。

他微微掀起眼皮，盯着缝隙里闪烁的光，眼看着那一丁点的亮很快湮没在漫无边际的黑暗里。

新帝登基，高氏便是前车之鉴。那太子近侍，伴驾有功，新帝免其一死，可终日在这大牢里受尽折磨，却是个什么恩典。

他揪住冰凉的铁链，额头抵着墙面。背上汗涔涔的，血和水混在一起，濡湿了衣服。他拾不起一点力气挪一挪，只能尽力往墙上靠着。额角的头发被冷汗打湿，黏糊糊地贴在脸上，痒痒的。那张脸还是肃净的，苍白得没什么血色，受了这么多天的刑，没一鞭子是甩在脸上的，只是身上的鞭痕一道摞一道，青紫交加，皮开肉绽的总也不能好了。他拖着伤痕累累的手，把扣着铁铐的手腕搭在腿上，指望这样能好过一点。重刑之下，手腕的伤好了又磨开，铁镣就是扣在骨头上一样，连带着那双手都是冰凉凉的，沾着血迹映得指节惨白。

失血的眩晕感令他昏昏欲睡，昏沉间残留的记忆却朦朦胧胧的翻涌上来。

那时先帝还未退位，太子也只是个闲散太子，每天捉狗遛鹰的就没个消停，最大的爱好就是拉着高酋跑去角落躲懒。高酋虽比太子小个几岁，却是成熟稳重的多，拖着拽着躲懒的太子殿下回去练剑。太子总能使劲压着他蹲下，躲过满校场找人的武将师傅。

他那时怎能想到眼下这般光景，只记得那会儿阳春三月的天，太子对着他笑得只见鼻子不见眼。

高氏一族，现下应是已动身去往岭南。山高皇帝远的地方虽困苦了些，却也是好的，总归不再卷入这纷争，也算新帝格外开恩了。

手下的铁链捂得温热。白日夜间，铁链都如跗骨之蛆，勒进皮肉，快要和他长在一起了。那些狱卒应是得了上头那位的令，下手极是没个轻重，他总在那里脚不沾地的吊着，胳膊挣得生疼，只夜里了才扔回牢里。血顺着衣襟蜿蜒在地上，聚成一滩喑哑的红色。

日日的死去活来，痛不欲生。

可他原是极怕痛的，吃饭烫着舌头都要大大的吞口凉水，被噎得抚着胸口说不出话，惹得太子整日因为这个笑话他。

那群人审的，无非就是翻来覆去的那句话。

你可知罪？

鞭子的手柄顶上流血的肩胛，捅进裂开的伤口里，他痛得更说不出话了，颤抖着带起簌簌的铁链撞击的声音，死死咬着牙勉强憋住喉咙里的呻吟，自嘴角泛起一阵腥气，才觉出唇上的皮烂了。

[二]

进了东宫，便先帝手里的棋子，牵绊高氏的软肋，高酋无须知道什么，只要存在，这便是命。

前朝旧事，高纬明白他只是股掌间的棋子。可他见不得高酋瞒着他。高氏家主陷害太子，勾结党羽，为先帝做了多少见不得光的事，足以高纬灭他满门。留的高氏一族些许人命，只任由他们自生自灭罢了。

只是这高酋，是万万不想放手。

桌上的折子乱做一团，隐约交错的朱批在折子里氲成一团刺目的红，颜色像极了那晚映红了天际的大火，也像极了高酋唇角滴落的血线。想来有他的默许，应是让那人吃了很大苦头。

也不知怎样了

没来由的念头闪过脑子里，他就有些心慌。想去看，又不想去看。

新帝终是发了很大的火，摔了一桌的折子，吓坏了一众的宫女太监。看到老公公来了，便争先恐后地往出逃，生怕一个腿慢便性命难保。

那老公公从小看着新帝长大，从太子到称帝，除了牢里那位近侍，也就剩他了。新帝摔了手里的折子吩咐道，随朕去刑房。

高纬也没来过几次刑房，这等阴寒的地界，本就不该他来的。他看着眼前的墙，希望这段路别走完了，他想逃了。

可他是皇帝。册封太子的那天起，母妃说，他肩上有不得不担的责任。他的近侍说，太子殿下可要好生念书习武，莫再胡闹了。

他谴了狱卒，自个儿进去了。

这地方不是十八层地狱，却阴寒的可怕，能让人脱层皮。

架子上铐的那人，脸色在烛火下分外憔悴，白色的衣服氤氲出一片的红，灯下看着发黑。微微敞开的衣襟下掩不住的鞭痕，狰狞的绞在白生生的皮肉上。唇上除了齿痕也没什么颜色了，整张脸苍白的紧。铁链拧着胳膊把他挂上架子，手腕血肉模糊的，铐子上黯哑的红色，不知是锈的还是血浸的。

新帝慢慢走过去，那人没反应，闭着眼睛，烛火映着睫毛在眼睑投下影子，呼吸声浅浅的。他就抬手抚上那人的脸，有点凉，软软的。碰上嘴角的伤，那人睫毛阖动，却无力睁眼，拧着眉闷哼一声，堪堪偏了头，躲着那不轻不重按着伤口的手。

他凑过去喊他，阿酋，阿酋。那人张了张嘴，梦呓似得含糊着，阿娘，阿酋想家了。

那只手就一顿。新帝端详着再熟悉不过的脸，心口发紧，忽的有些后悔。

那人约摸是真的痛糊涂了，口里喃喃着，...朝堂之事...莫要...

莫要...

新帝便狠狠皱了眉头

莫要什么？他听清了。

细细摩挲的手狠狠捏住那人的肩，崩出的血染上扣住皮肉的手指，刑架上的人终是疼醒了。

高酋剧烈喘息着，克制不住的呻吟哑哑地从嗓子里挤出来。他偏过头去把脸埋在阴影里，疼出了一身的冷汗。

他听见高纬沉到湖底里一样冷的声音。

阿酋啊

高酋疼的话都说不全，含糊的从嗓子里挤出两个音节，高纬就一手扣上他的下颌，留下两道血痕。

想好再说

语气是极温柔的，可那手上的力道却是十成十的痛下狠手。

黏糊糊的一手血。高纬烦躁地绕了两圈，一脚踢倒了碳盆，火星四溅的甩了一地。

高酋的嗓子全哑了

...陛下...

高纬顿住脚，脸色在烛火下忽明忽暗，那声音挠的高纬心里乱作一团。

臣只是，奉命行事。

高纬阴着脸扭头就走，牢门外传来的语气森然而冰冷。

给朕审，他知道什么，通通给朕撬出来。

高酋闭了眼，想起那日天降奇石，将皇宫砸了一个大窟窿。高纬站在一片火海的大殿前，手里提着一柄染血的剑。

父皇应当顺应天象。

除旧布新之象，当有新帝。

诛杀异党，血洗朝堂，刑场上终日血流成河，那一半都是高氏的血。罚去岭南的大多都是老弱病残，且不说山高水远的地方生活困顿，能活着走到都是天意眷顾，最坏不过断送在路上，变成回不去故里的一抹游魂。

他是高氏族人，也是太子近侍。新帝多疑，便是认定了他同流合污。

他渐渐陷入黑暗，累的不想醒来

[三]

不知是第几桶盐水了，被撕裂般强行唤回意识的感觉并不好受。盐水泼掉伤口的血，又蛰出更多的血，混着水黏在身上。伤口泡得发白，皮肉翻卷挂着血痂。他狠狠打了个冷颤，牵动了胳膊上的伤，整个身子都痛得不行，只觉嗓子里有东西往上顶，张嘴便是一口血喷在地上，晦暗不明的烛火下看的并不清楚，这牢里处处都是血污，腥气浓重得化不开。影影绰绰的黑暗里，模糊不清的东西在眼前晃悠，高酋反应了一会，才发现是自己痛得视线模糊，他微抬了手，却是动弹不得，腕上加了重镣，显然是高纬示意之下，那群狱卒才敢这般肆意妄为的折磨他。

...高纬...啊... 他低声叹息，嗓子痛得厉害，微颤的声线哽在喉咙里，沙哑的几乎微不可闻。

这样刑房的人便认定昔日太子青眼有加的近侍是彻底失了势，连带着背后让人忌惮三分的将府也倒了台，那些酷刑便更加肆无忌惮地加诸于身，却也不敢真的折磨死了他，留着口气让他整日跟这一身伤痛耗着，哪天这人撑不住了，约摸是回了圣上，草席一卷便扔去乱葬岗了。

高酋说不出什么人心凉薄，只是受刑时眼角忍得发红，一声不吭的硬扛着，常常是悄没声息的，人便昏过去了。

先帝欲废太子，另立高纬兄长南阳王高绰。高氏追随先帝，便也随了南阳王拿捏。多少次高纬遇险，却是这近侍伤的不轻。后来太子殿下信誓旦旦地保证，等我当了皇帝，便让阿酋做大将军，那些士兵随你调遣，再也不必受这样重的伤。

高酋伤的起不来床，支棱这身体靠在床头，淡淡道，这话可是万万不能在人前说起，还请太子殿下慎言。

彼时高纬不懂，他的近侍在拿命赎整个高氏的罪。

后来高纬借天降异象的由头，一把火烧了皇宫，也烧光了心里最后一点温情。

新帝多疑，人尽皆知，朝堂之上，人人自危，生怕错了一句便是抄家灭门的罪责。

狱卒扯下高酋身上的铁链，带下来一片红艳艳的血色。高酋重重跌下来，长长的头发逶迤在地上，泡进血水里。他冷的发抖，挪不动分毫，轻喘着一声接不上一声。

有人使劲拧住他的胳膊锁在身后，一下牵动了肩上的伤，蹦开的伤口又流血了，与锁骨上交错的伤痕纠缠出一片迤逦诡谲的血色。

意识不清的瘫软在地上，他一动不动的不知过了多久，才费力地支棱着胳膊顶起身体，找了个不那么疼的姿势半靠起来，身上箍紧的铁链勒进皮肉，冷进骨头里。拧在背后的手指挂到墙边堆的枯草，疼的他一颤。从手指到手腕，鲜血淋漓，到底是他骨头硬些，夹板断了一根，总好过手断了。身体顺着墙往下滑，他浑浑噩噩的眼皮也抬不起来，就着靠墙的姿势颤抖着蜷缩成一团，沾着血的手指微微抽搐，小心地侧了身靠在角落，生怕压到痛得麻木的肩胛。

那根铁钉，钉进锁骨，支棱棱地在皮肉里戳出一个血窟窿，让他半边身子都不敢动弹。

日复一日的受刑，刑具一件件地过一遭，每件拿下来都被血浸得温热。日复一日的折磨，他不知这样下去能撑到几时，漫漫长夜看不到尽头，他也不盼着天明。

前朝之事，终是处理干净。众臣三缄其口，只夸当今圣上英明神武，杀伐果决，权当没有那晚的逼宫弑兄，火烧大殿。

高酋想着那夜烧红了半边天的大火，神智便又模糊了起来。他是高氏族人，也是弃子，无端承受新帝的怒火，面对族亲的责难，最是无辜的人，下场却这般凄惨。

他反倒开始羡慕断头台上的人，手起刀落倒也落了个干净，总强过每日这样的浑噩度日，生不如死。

[四]

昏黄的灯火将门外执守的影子映在墙上，高纬盯着晕在宣纸上的烛影发呆，子时已过，思维却还异常清明。御书房前掌灯的小太监三请四催的也劝不动新帝摆驾回宫，便守在门边不再言语。

高纬扔了笔杆，哗的一声拉开门，径自走进夜色里。门口的小太监一个激灵，扯着嗓子喊，陛下--您这是去哪唉--备驾--

刑房的最深处，就关了那一个人。牢头夜半里看到高纬，跟见了鬼似得磕磕巴巴，忙不迭的三跪九叩，被高纬一个眼神吓得便慌不择路的退了出去。

那人蜷在最深处的牢房里，和周遭的漆黑融为一体。

高纬也不甚在意周遭的环境，就地坐在他身边，抬手揽过那人，触到和铁链一样冰冷的身体。他把那人捂进怀里，用力抱住。手下的身子不剩几两肉，消瘦得厉害，摁进怀里都有点硌手。

高酋本就浅眠，待看清了高纬，一下挣起来。高纬觉出手心里一片温热，那人在怀里又挣的厉害，干脆狠狠捏住重伤的肩头。高酋一声不吭的，一下就卸了力气，软倒在高纬怀里。

高纬扶着他放倒在地上，附身压上去，高酋背后那双多灾多难的手被压到，疼得弹起腰身直撞上高纬的小腹。高纬揽住他的腰往怀里带，却觉出怀里的人抖得厉害。一抬头看到那人眼眶憋得通红，眉头狠狠皱着，脸色难看得不像话。

那根钉子支棱在肩头。

高纬心里一激灵，抬手把高酋带起来坐靠在自己怀里，抽掉交缠在身上的铁链，捏着高酋下颌迫使他抬头。

先前光线昏暗，高纬又在气头上，故也没细看。如今那苍白的脸色，一身的破损青紫，红艳艳的皮肉，越看越心惊。他扯开高酋的衣襟，白生生的胸口没一块好地，血水混着鞭痕，各种刑具的痕迹。更不消说没看到的地方会是个什么光景。高酋的手还铐在身后，肩膀挂不住衣服，衣襟顺着肩滑落到小臂上，挂掉肩胛上流出的血水。

高酋别过脸不去看他，只哑着嗓子，小心咽下嗓子里的血沫，说出的话断断续续，费了很大的力气

...高氏...高氏固然罪孽...深重,可...可数百口人身死...，再加上臣..可是够了...

他不言语，只摸索到高酋身后的手，将他整个人圈进怀里，解下腕子上的镣铐，摸到一手的黏腻，慢慢带着那人的胳膊把手拽到身前。

高酋咬着牙不愿出声，那胳膊那手，拧的久了，就像被卸下来一样，一动痛麻得厉害。

高纬轻声哄他

让朕看看

他捧着那双手，也说不出是个什么心绪，只觉烛火恍得眼疼。

他缓缓压下身去，高酋便顺着力道躺倒在冰凉的地上，一双眼染上朦朦的雾气，看不清上方那人。

他拨开高酋肩头黏着血的乱发，露出血肉模糊的肩胛。

别乱动，钉子不深

高纬碰了碰钉子，惹得身下的人一阵战栗，血淋淋的指尖颤颤巍巍的抓上他的衣角。他温柔的吻上那人的眉眼，嘴唇略过鼻尖，唇齿纠缠之间舌尖挑弄着舌尖，那人换不过来气，被搅弄得合不上嘴角，他在那人嘴边尝到一丝腥咸，伸手捉住肩膀便一个发力。

一枚长长的铁钉，带出一团血花，叮咣作响地在地上跳了几下。

身下那人狠狠抖了一下，喑哑的嗓子带出长长的气音。高纬捉住他的手腕，怕那伤痕又被挣开了，抬手拨开额头上被冷汗浸湿的头发，挑起他的下颌安慰似的舔了舔流血的嘴角。

高酋痛的眼前发黑，偏又一身的伤使不上力气，微撑起胳膊便又摔回地上。高纬拥他进怀里，手心虚握住被镣铐磨破的手腕，哄小孩似的顺着他的背，清理蹭进背上伤口里乱七八糟的头发。他喷在高纬颈间的鼻息，温热中带着腥气。

他便这般软软的伏在高纬怀里，无力动弹，刚刚的剧痛已是让他精疲力尽。高纬偏过头检查背上的伤，手指捏上后颈，慢慢往下按上青紫交加的腰际。

这痛吗?

高酋微抬起下巴，苍白的脸迎着烛火，脖颈仰出一个弧度，像一尾失水的鱼，颤抖着喘息，手指虚虚攀上高纬的肩。

...陛下...莫要...莫要再为难高氏了...臣....就算...死在这牢里....也无妨...。

为难？高纬要被他给气笑了。

如此说来，高氏之罪，是朕无端了？

高纬没告诉他，高氏一族首个被送上断头台的，便是那高氏家主，他的父亲。他怎不想想那样阴毒的人，派出的死侍是连他高酋也没想放过。

心里带着气，手下的动作便愈发的没法控制，一下重过一下

高酋无力的推拒着身上那人，手却使不上力气，背在地上磨得生疼，膝盖被强行分开，整个人被钳制得动弹不得。肩膀还在流血，就被高纬一口咬上，牙齿触上皮肉，一口腥咸。

他喊不太出声音了，无力的抬起手腕虚推高纬。

高纬被他胡乱摸索的手作弄得血气上涌，顺手摸过一边的铁链便将那双腕子拴在头顶

高酋不敢再挣，他怕手腕断掉，铁镣紧了又紧，磨过破皮的伤口，疼得手都抬不起来。身上那人细细捻过颈上的皮肉，吻过遍布身体的伤痕，撕下粘在身上的布料，带出一连串细密的疼痛，他痛得脸色更加苍白了，铁镣压制下的手指无力的蜷着，伶仃的瘫在地上

高纬扯开血涔涔的衣衫，看着一身的伤简直没法下手，一身青红相间的没一块好皮，伤口拉扯之下已是渗出了血。他握住那人的脚踝把腿压上胸口，高酋被压得喘不过气，挣扎的力气都没有，只得轻声讨饶

...别...别...难受...

可高纬的手指便直接没入一节。过于温暖的触感，湿湿滑滑，又黏腻

...啊...呃...身下那人艰难的呻吟出声，苍白的脸色染上一层淡色的绯红...我...我...你...以前...护着你...

啊...！

手指又没进去一节，话到嘴边被呻吟声逼了回去。高纬弯了手指，戒指顶住穴口，剐蹭出一道绯红。高酋又痛又累，难受得紧，看身上那人的眼神也失了焦。

剩下的话湮没在颤抖的喘息里，没了声响

高纬抽出手指，带出星星点点的血色，那人摊软在他怀里，微蹙着眉，紧紧阖着眼不再动弹。

他俯下身轻声喊，阿酋，阿酋？

只有过于轻浅的呼吸，在寂静的囚室里回荡。

远处平地里砸下一个炸雷，映出怀里那人苍白的脸。

瓢泼的大雨就下来了。

[五]

走不掉的

逃不开的

挣扎着，痛苦着，陷入深不见底的黑暗

还跑么？

牢里那夜，他不曾昏过去

他只是想回去看看高氏，哪怕要面对的是断臂残垣，人去楼空。

高纬将他裹进大氅，抱着他走过幔帐飞舞的走廊，穿过月色下的宫墙。

高纬怀里可真暖和，可贴着他的心，却是冷成了冰碴子。

高纬看着被侍卫压着捆在御书房前的人，气得掀了桌子。谴了侍卫出去，转身一脚便踹在那人身上

高纬下手实在不轻，高酋顺着力道狠狠跌倒在地，一阵的头晕目眩，肩胛磕到木质的地板，将一身的伤又挣了开，半边肩上的衣料一下绽开一团红色。好在御书房里四下无人，高酋也不担心外人看到这般狼狈的样子

大牢里给你上的刑还不够是吧？

高酋尽量调匀了呼吸适应肩上的痛，眩晕感还未散去，双手被反剪在背后，肩膀已是使不出力气，他躺在地上连翻个身也做不到，只侧了头盯着散在地上的发梢发呆，心道高纬的脾气真真是比以往当太子时暴躁了不少。

直到高纬瞥了眼门外，拽下他的发带勒进嘴里，他才知道这是要来哪一出

高纬隔着绳子撕开衣襟，粗糙的麻绳勒上皮肉，他开始挣扎，可那太微弱了，轻易便被高纬死死压在地上。他咬住发带，使劲蜷起身体，徒劳的抵抗高纬在他身上肆虐的手。

高纬笑了起来，眉眼间蛰伏的阴郁却是怎么也挡不住

你不想看高氏再流血吧？嗯？

高酋整个人都僵在高纬怀里，喘的厉害却是再不敢挣扎

身上那人一点人气也没有。

是个彻头彻尾的

魔鬼

高酋的眼眶就红了，摇着头轻声呜咽，哀求的看向他。

高纬却是万分满意身下这人戚哀的神色

高氏是他的心头刺，以折磨这人取乐实在是他登基以来的一大乐事。以前是舍不得碰，而今是要他痛，要他流血，要他难受，要他痛不欲生却只能受着。

也别想死

高酋浑身的伤，被高纬这样强硬的折腾一番，外袍上轻易便被血水浸透。

身上那人使劲扯起一头长发将他拎起来，狠戾的吻落在嘴角，啃咬之间血线便从高酋的嘴角滑下脖颈，被锁骨间横亘的绳子截断。动作间撕裂的呼吸声被发带堵在嘴里，像扯破的灯笼纸，一戳就支离破碎。

"你最好声音更大些，最好把门外的人全招来，看看朕的近侍，是怎样被朕压在身下干的"

他贴着高酋的耳边，想看这人被羞辱后难堪的神色。

高酋只哀哀的看着他，眼里盛着一汪水汽，朦朦胧胧的凝着，蛰得眼角通红。

高纬只觉那眼神看得他心下发堵，想也不想便一巴掌括了过去

高酋被打得眼前一黑，顺着力道偏过头去，眼角的泪水夺眶而出，砸在地板上，吧嗒的一声脆响。

房间里空荡荡的，空气里充斥着两人交缠在一起的滚烫气息，暗潮涌动，却又一片死寂。

他知道身下的人在哭，他看见泪水浸得通红的眼尾，他又讨厌那人隐忍的神色，他再怎样折磨这人也找不回以前看他那双春水潋滟的眸子

高纬快要被这静默给逼疯了。疯狂的念头在心里滋长，他扯开身下那人的里衣，拖起腰便进了去。生涩的触感，他不管不顾地蛮横顶入，强硬破开。

两人都没什么快感，他也觉得痛，但高酋更痛，就够了。

然后就带出了血

身下那人痛的满头冷汗，压低了声音喘息，被他掰开腿压得动弹不得，颤抖的气息支离破碎，膝盖在地上磕得淤血，手腕似乎是这样那样的绑，又在抓人的侍卫手里折来折去，脱臼了？高酋痛的没力气想这些，只在脑子里过了一遭，便被下身撕裂一样的痛觉拉回来。身后的人疯了一样抽插。混着血液淌下大腿的液体，红红白白的颜色，一片狼藉。

这身体早就不是自己的了

他是笼中的囚徒，受人摆布，身不由己，被锁在这四方的天里，丢了鲜衣怒马的少年时光。

高纬发了狠，蹭着滑腻腻的血进出，按着捆在背后的手压住后腰，他不得不顶起下身迎合，痛的双腿发软，颤抖着支不住身体，全靠高纬揽在他腰间的手才不至于瘫软在地板上。

高纬收紧了揽在那人腰腹间的胳膊，狠狠揉捏过柔软的筋肉，恶意的猛然挺了腰，顶进了极深的位置，手下将那人被顶得略微凸起的小腹磋磨出一片绯红。

手下的人不出所料的痛哼出声，脸藏在散落的头发后头，看不清是怎样的神情

高纬顶弄得他泄了几回，那里实在没什么东西了，他便难受得整个人簌簌发抖，后面痛的麻木，乱七八糟的液体黏在两人连接的地方。他早已意识不清，高纬也不出来，就着这个姿势将他抱进怀里，才发现这人又在吐血，应当是被折腾得狠了，微弱的呛咳闷在唇齿间，血水大多被横亘的发带堵在嘴里，只高酋昏迷间松了牙关，血才顺着下颌流进领口。

阿酋啊，...

什么？

说了什么？

高酋只觉隐约听见什么，却不真切。他抓不住含糊的话，那些字像风一样在耳边飘散了，只留下一团温热的气息，蒸得他耳根泛红。

[六]

血，铁链，瓢泼的大雨，横尸的宅子，还有...那个人。梦里是无尽的黑暗，追赶他，包裹他，让他喘不过气，脱不开身。他徒劳地伸出手，影影绰绰的人影飘过，却一个也拉不住，眼前充斥了人头滚落喷薄出的刺目红色。

高酋惊出了一身的冷汗

模糊的视线总也对不上焦点，他盯着层层叠叠的帐幔，过了好久，眼前缠枝花叶的花纹才渐渐变得清晰。

是了，苟延残喘，摧枯拉朽的他

高纬应当是气急了，那夜过后便寻了这样折辱人的法子囚禁他。

粗砺的绳子捆住手脚，密密匝匝地缠上单薄的身体，连翻个身也做不到。他被这样的禁锢勒得身体发软，竭力扭动了两下，终是脱力地瘫软在一堆锦被软枕里，就像陷进一剂温柔的毒药，封存了所有的挣扎。

他睡了三天，伤的太重了，受了如此折磨，身体底子已经坏了。

“若医不好这人，太医院上下便也给朕一同陪葬！”高纬冷着脸下了旨意

可怜快要告老还乡的老御医吓得不轻，颤颤巍巍地施针才将高酋从鬼门关拉回来，直到走出宫门还没回过神来，心里默叹陛下这也太...太...。他不敢再想，拎着药箱头也不回的逃出宫去。

日子一天快过一天，转眼便入秋了

若是高纬不在，他便被绑在床上，陷进轻烟软罗的床榻里。侍奉的宫女早已在宫变时换过一茬，只些微懂得这人是前朝的太子近侍，可不知殿下何故要对这样好看的人如此羞辱，可怜好好的一个人被折磨成这般样子，苍白得没有血色。牙关间的绳子磨得嘴角出血，也是没人敢帮他拿下来，只得拿了绢布细细将血迹拭去。

那双眼睛里盛着悲凉

高纬除了上朝，余下的时间便都在与这人在一起。他把高酋藏进深宫高墙，生怕再丢了。

大臣终日劝谏陛下赐死了这前朝罪臣，再不济也要给发配了去。可高纬便是铁了心要当个昏君，一劝不为所动，再劝拂袖退朝。气得一众老臣吹胡子瞪眼，可谁也不敢真的潜进宫城里抹了那人的脖子

早些时候，高酋旧伤未愈，浑身都痛，在高纬手里瘫软得没有骨头一样，绳子用力勒紧时总能听见骨头被掰得咯吱作响，勒的他喘气都难，久了连指尖都愈发无力。难受得厉害了，他便低声求饶...轻些吧...陛下...胳膊要断了...

换来的是高纬恶意的收紧绳子，折磨得他喘息连连，痛苦难当，身上磨出一道道红痕，歪倒进被子里捞不出来自己。高纬便看他挣扎，看他把自己累的连连低喘，看他难过得眼角泛红，看他脱力摔在没有热气的锦被里，然后拂袖走人。

有时兴致上来了，便不管不顾地狠狠肏他，没有前戏，没有扩张，蛮横顶入的时候十有八九要见血。高酋本就怕痛，可高纬便是故意让他受痛，射在后面的精液混着血水刚好容得玉势缓缓推入，蛰得伤口如针扎一般。深秋的天里，冰凉的事物捅进身体，整个人像沉进水里，冷的厉害，前端的事物出过几回精水，被缎带系住，平添了几分折磨

"别再做了...我疼..."

颤抖的声音嘶哑得厉害，他脸色苍白的几欲昏厥，沾了泪水的睫毛微微颤抖。

"求朕啊"

高纬戏谑的勾了唇角，一低头看到高酋费力的撑着绑在身后的胳膊，讨好的亲吻落在高纬颈侧，失了血色的唇颤抖而冰凉，像孱弱的蝴蝶轻轻落下。

后来高纬也快要看不下去了，那哀求的眼神湿漉漉的，难过得的要把他的心灼出一个窟窿。

绳子便换成了细细的锁链缠在脚踝上，灯火下泛着清冷冷的光。

高酋的伤在细细调养之下，好了七七八八，只是身体瘫软无力，久站不得。

高纬也没想瞒着他

于是他知道了，太医的药是好的，只多了一味软筋散，吃进去的效果也就不太一样了。

可他依旧每日灌进混了东西的汤药，只求高纬别再动别的折磨人的心思。

只求能以一己之力保住高氏余下的一干人等。

若是高纬下朝来心情好了，便抱着他检查伤势好了几分，细细吻上他的眼角眉梢，牙齿轻轻啃噬过锁骨，逗弄那两点珠圆玉润，非逼得他偏过头溢出几声含不住的呻吟才作罢。有时也会解下铁镣，指腹拂过消不去的血印，用手帕包裹好伤口，铁镣却是又扣回脚踝上

高纬说他这是怕了

怕了这人又逃跑，怕了这人锁不住的心

更好的时候高纬能拉着高酋的手在院子里走走，看看外头的光穿过走廊。日头落到宫墙下，余晖在两人的发梢镀上点点金色。高纬拂去落在那人发上的枯叶，感到手下的肩膀又比上次消瘦了几分，约摸真的是关了太久，整个人都被消磨得清减了

阿酋可还记得校场，朕命人修整了一番，以前的木桩还留着。

可还记得刘老监国？小时候给我们上课的夫子。今日在朝堂上跟朕吵架，不若找个时间让他告老还乡得了

他絮絮叨叨的说着

他还说

"阿酋，你笑一笑"

高酋就笑了笑，轻轻问他

...有意思吗

高纬不做声，拖住他大步回房，重重带上的门夹断了门槛上细碎的光影。

他被高纬摔进床上，一阵晕眩，半天也没爬起来。

高纬看他实在是身子弱，经不得折腾，忍了又忍，只翻身上床抱住他。他却是会错了意，推拒着直往床角躲，修长的腿被铁链绊住，白生生地挂在锦被外面。

他安抚地捏了捏高酋的肩，抚上他的脊背轻声哄着，只是睡觉，朕累了。

两人合衣窝进锦被里，宽大的广袖交缠着。头发搅在一起，像成婚时的结发礼一般缠绵缱倦。

高纬看着那片长发，心道还差个红绳便成了，手指抚上头发松松打个结，他便抱着高酋合上了眼。

高酋听着身后那人渐渐平稳的呼吸，缓缓睁开眼，锦被下的手摩挲着一片尖厉碎瓷

他想不好该对着自己来一下，还是捅进高纬的心口。

反正都是要个解脱

他攥着碎片，指缝间渗出了暗暗的红

[七]

高酋终是松开手，碎瓷浸手心的血里，黑暗里闪着幽幽的光。

他小心翼翼的将这东西藏进厚重的床垫之下。

半月前端药的宫女曾失手打翻了碗，那宫女诚惶诚恐地收拾妥当，转身退出偏殿，唯独漏了床柱后的一片，让他偷偷捡了去藏起来。

高酋恍惚的神思被背后那人的收紧的胳膊拉了回来。那人在梦里下意识紧了紧怀里的人，胳膊紧紧箍住腰，下巴搁在颈窝里，湿热的呼吸喷在颈间，蒸的人脖子发痒，两人的腿缠在一起，他的后背紧贴着高纬的胸膛，能听见被衾之下的心跳声，沉重而缓慢。他被这样禁锢式的拥抱勒得有些气闷，轻轻挣了挣，又怕把高纬弄醒。

他想起太子说，以后要好好待阿酋

眼就里浮上一点点水雾

后来高纬走时看了他很久。伸手抚上他的脸，抚上锁骨浅浅的疤痕，那时之前受刑留下的。

手心温软，熨帖着略显苍白的身体。

直到关门声停住，偌大的殿内一片寂静。高酋慢慢撑开眼，费力的支撑起身体，在床头靠了很久。他踉跄着光脚踏在地上，身子还有些虚浮。拖沓着步子走动，便带起一阵刺耳的金属碰撞声。他弯腰去挣绷直的铁链，眼里含着泪，手止不住的抖。疯狂的撕扯，铁链拖拽的声音敲得耳膜作痛，那太用力了，脚踝的伤口又崩裂开，血顺着脚背淌到地板上。

终是耗尽了力气，他坐在地上抱住自己，将头埋进胳膊里

高纬囚他虐待他，他怨不得。可他痛，身体痛，心也痛，好好的人一夜之间陌生得可怕。月余的囚禁消磨着身体，吞噬掉温情。他被高纬囚在掌心，像一具聊无生气的人偶，日复一日地看日头起起落落，看偏殿的花树落下一茬又一茬的花瓣。

日子也就这么半死不活的过着

[八]

后来这天，高纬下来朝，脸色难看得厉害。

彼时高酋坐在窗边看屋外的天，瓢泼的大雨在天地间注起一道雨帘，天阴沉沉的，挤着化不开的水雾，外面的叶子被雨砸得七零八落，歪歪斜斜的摔在雨里。

这雨断断续续，下了半月有余。

高纬重重摔上身后的门，惊得高酋无措地抬头看他。他抬手揪起高酋的衣襟，推推搡搡的把人往床上掼去。高酋被脚下的链子绊了个趔跌，一下便摔进去，微微敞开的衣领滑到肩胛上。他慌乱的拢起衣襟，却被高纬一把扯得更大。高纬翻身上床，去被衾里捞高酋的腕子。高酋垂了眼，顺从地把白生生的手腕递进他手里，他大力握住，又去找另一只腕子，按着手里的人狠狠压在床上。

高酋有些慌了，他不知今天这人朝堂上受了什么刺激，来他这发疯

脑子里隐约闪过什么，但他不敢猜

高纬俯身上去狠狠啃他在唇上。高酋微张了唇，舌头便被绞住，血腥味在唇齿间弥漫，那是他的血。唇齿交缠的水声听来格外清晰，耳朵上就泛起一层微微的粉色。高纬捏着那双细瘦的手腕，手指挤进指缝里，腿也顺势挤进那人双腿间。身下的人一下夹紧了腿，被高纬用膝盖顶着慢慢分开，恶意的碾压腿间微微弹起的地方。他不敢挣扎，原是苦头吃的够多了，尽量迎合着高纬。合不上的嘴角混着血，沾上一丝亮晶晶的水渍。高纬终于放他喘了口气，一只手捏上胸前，拧着那点晶莹圆润的凸起，身下那人绷紧了腰，薄薄的一层筋肉附在紧实的腰身上，胸脯剧烈起伏着。

下一刻，巨大的硬物毫无征兆地挺进身体，他便噤了声。痛的发不出声音，只能握紧高纬扣住手指的手，用力得指节泛白，掰开到极致的腿微微颤抖，白生生的腿根上印着青紫的指痕。

他不知高纬因何事动怒，这月余来那人一旦兴致上来，便这般折腾他，虐待一般的做爱，下手极是没个轻重，纵使一直如此，他却总也习惯不了，疼的厉害也别无他法

他被禁锢于床榻，软帐翻飞之间尽是压抑的呻吟与低喘，两具纠缠在一起的躯体沉沉浮浮。  
他便只能无比顺从，甚至讨好地挺起胸脯贴近那人前襟，头抵在颈间磨蹭，轻啄衣领下的脖颈，咬着唇浑身颤抖，带着气音小声喊疼，只求身上这人听得进几分，他也能好过一些。

他痛怕了，现在连尊严都没了

高纬掰过他歪在一边的脸，苍白沾着冷汗，眼尾晕着一抹湿红。

阿酋，你睁睁眼，

他扑腾着睫毛，弥漫上雾水的眼睛茫然看着眼前的人。高纬便狠狠顶起他的腰，他短促的轻声尖叫，稍一低头便看见两人交合的地方，那里被撑到极致，撕裂的皮肉泛起丝丝血红，顺着股间的缝隙滴在床单上。

他慌得别过头去，痛得狠狠皱眉，不愿再多看一眼。

高纬端起桌边的凉透的茶倒在那处，冰冷的液体激得身下那人一个激灵，那处到底是有些湿润了，艰难接纳着，却是免不了见血的。

他揽着高酋的腰，带着那人坐起来，这样的姿势，身下的东西进得更深了。高酋软成一滩水，抬手死命攀住他的肩，才堪堪稳住，高纬扶着他的腰就狠狠按了下去。

高酋便一下摔进高纬怀里，眼前阵阵发黑，抓了半天，一把扶住高纬的胳膊，消瘦的肩头随着呼吸起伏，手心里汗涔涔的。

他缓了好半天，从嗓子里勉强挤出几个字，声音也跟着发着抖，脆弱得不堪一击。

...慢些...

...疼...

他低下头顶着高纬的肩，弓起的脊背凸显出脊骨的形状，下身不自觉的紧紧绞住，痛得一动也不敢动，整个人像是被钉在那里，每一丝低喘都能带起微弱的颤抖。

手--！

他听见冰凉的声音在头顶响起，瞬间将他痛得模糊的神智拉回大半。低头见高纬的胳膊已被抓出了月牙状的细小伤口，那是他太用力了，指甲嵌进肉里。

他触电般的收了手，抬着酸软的腰勉力坐起，撑在两侧的腿夹住高纬的胯，软绵绵的有些发抖。不再敢扶住高纬的胳膊，他不知手该放在哪，只得将发抖的手拢在心口，肩上的衣襟滑到臂弯处，他身上只这么一件了，待会儿怕是还要被高纬撕掉。

高纬缓缓推着他的腰顶弄，将他的手腕并拢攥在背后，他因痛苦再说不出一句话，那样惨白的一张脸，隐忍得辛苦，眉头深深锁着，面对面的位置小腹被顶得胀痛，高纬肏得深了便费力的喘气，眼泪无声的往下掉，湿漉漉的睫毛微微颤抖，眼角湿红，一副被欺负惨了的样子。

高纬发泄过一轮，抱着他压回床上，咬着那人的耳廓轻声低语

阿酋可知今日朝堂上，岭南都府呈上了什么奏章？

岭南...岭南...

他累得快要昏过去，手指无力的反抓着身下的锦被，高纬的声音撞进耳朵，偏过头也躲不开，在脑海里响成一片。他只觉得耳熟，却头痛得厉害，浑浑噩噩的无法思考。

[九]

高氏族人，暗通蛮夷，  
就地正法，无一活口

一字一顿，微哑的调子温柔又恶毒

窗外的雨下的愈发大了，劈啪作响。

高酋一个激灵，只觉全身的血液都要被抽空了，整张脸更加没有血色，他惊慌的睁开眼睛，已是蓄满了泪。

不...你不会...高氏...你...

他抖得语无伦次，抽抽噎噎的声音哽在喉咙里，吐不出一句完整的话，难过得在高纬身下蜷成一团。高纬却执意掰开他，揉捏那具残破的身体，像打开一只河蚌，肆意蹂躏里头最柔软的芯子。

高酋终是崩溃的哭出声，双手推拒不得，气急之下一口咬上高纬的肩头，隔着布料撕扯，像是要将高纬连皮带骨撕碎。

...那些...都是...都是家眷...他们不会...怎么...就地...就地...

高酋抬起发抖的手，软绵绵地扇在高纬脸上。

他实在想狠狠给这人一巴掌，但他太累了，也太痛了，没什么力气。他甚至想破开这人的心看看，好好的血肉之躯怎就变得比石头还要冷上几分，这般暴虐，这般凉薄生冷。

高氏一族显然触动了高纬的逆鳞，这样便是怎么发落也不为过，他不愿再与高酋纠缠这事，心里却又窝火，下手便是往死里虐待。牙齿啃上那人的肩膀，顺着锁骨撕咬下去，在胸前留下渗血的牙印，再次硬起来的下身草草顶弄了两下，便整根顶进去，有了刚刚的润滑，进去的容易，高酋却是张嘴便惨叫出声，他的腿被掰得有些脱臼，胯骨是极痛的，脚踝上的铁链哗啦啦的搅动，腿被高纬抬在肩上，瓷白的身子被压得对折一般，腰软得动弹不得，只胳膊勉强能够到床沿。

高酋死死咬住牙，将幔帐扯得七零八落，仅剩的手悄悄摸到床垫下硬邦邦的东西，狠狠攥进手心。

帛缎撕裂的声音，高纬略低头瞥见胳膊上的血口子，碎瓷掉下床沿当啷一声脆响。

身下那人满脸泪痕，却是满眼的绝望。

当初宫变，当初高氏抄家，当初押他进大牢受刑，都不曾有过这般决绝的眼神。

他微微撑起身体盯着高纬的眼睛，散落肩头的长发凌乱，衣襟挂在小臂上，带着淤伤齿痕的胸口剧烈起伏，压抑着低喘，明明是极狼狈的，却是怎样也不愿低头了。

阿酋，哪来的？

那人气息不均地躺在高纬身下，盯着角落里浓重的黑色，半晌不搭声。他用尽了力气，身体被撕裂时就痛软得厉害，这一下更是强弩之末。

高纬捡起沾着血的碎瓷举到眼前，上面流淌着两人未干的血，交缠在一起流进指缝。

"看来阿酋的身体调养得极好"

他俯身下去拾起高酋瘫在床沿的腕子，那手心里的一片血肉模糊。高纬勾起唇角笑了笑，沿着手腕轻轻咬了一口。

手上的碎瓷便猝不及防地剜进肉里

高酋蓦地睁大眼睛，偏过头看自己鲜血淋漓的手腕，条件反射的要抽回手，却被高纬狠狠捏在手心里，碎瓷沿着血肉游走，挑破手腕的筋肉，飞溅的血染上床边的幔帐，染上两人的眼角。

另一只手被高纬压在膝下，他剧烈地喘息，痛的喊哑了嗓子，极力挣扎，却被身上那人轻易化解，直到手腕皮肉外翻地搭在床沿，血渗进床单，染红了一片。他痛的视线模糊，甚至不能抬抬手，那里是麻木的，感受不到指尖的存在。快速流失的血要把他的意识也带走，他看着晃动的烛影，已是影影绰绰。

呼吸声有气无力的，手腕渗出的血顺着胳膊滴在地上，微蜷的细长手指软软挂着，衣襟大敞，身上好得差不多的伤覆上新的痕迹，腰上掩不住的大片青紫，脸色苍白的要透明了，蹙紧了眉，毫无血色的唇阖动着，呻吟声都发不出了。

高纬看着满床的狼藉，血色刺痛了眼睛，几乎要把他湮没在刺目的颜色里。他怔怔盯着胳膊上的伤口，盯着身下几乎快要没了气息的身体。

他看不清高酋眼里的光了

被挑坏了筋骨的人相当乖顺，身体软的像一滩水，哭喊得狠了，嗓子嘶哑得厉害。

高纬...

如此...可是...满意了？

[十]

高纬颤抖着手替那人裹上衣物，慌乱的抱紧在怀里，血沾上他的衣角，那人在怀里已是轻飘飘的，他几乎是踉跄着唤来下人急招太医。

到底是谁疯了

脑子里乱成一团麻，他不想这人死的

高酋便又是鬼门关走了一遭，人是回来了，却虚弱得厉害，昏睡间痛得要翻身，浑身只有脖子能勉强动上一动，一副挣扎不得的模样，又发起了烧，口里含糊的喊着冷，一会儿喊着痛，高纬拥着他，觉出怀里的人一阵阵的打冷颤，绵软的手指使不上力气，虚抓着锦被，呼吸的声音微不可闻，牙关紧咬着，药吃不进多少，血倒是吐了几大口，直吓得高纬心惊胆战。

太医处理妥帖了高酋的伤，抹着一头冷汗小心翼翼的与高纬解释，说是心力憔悴，郁结于心，又受了刺激，失血过多，需调理得当，才能恢复，思虑半晌，再三请求高纬不要再折腾这人

"公子身子已大不如前，若再不注意调养，老臣也是无能为力。"

"阿酋的手..."

太医欲言又止，复拱手恭敬的行了一礼："公子以后只怕是无法习武写字，只日子过得去便谢天谢地了"

高纬没有预想中的暴怒，似是接受了这样的说辞，只静默的挥手谴了人都下去。

高酋不记得自己昏睡了多久，只觉睡得不知时辰，脑子也总混混沌沌，眼睛都睁不开，悠悠转醒之时已是两日后的夜半时分。

彼时高纬将御书房也搬进偏殿内，刚处理完政务，翻身上床将他软软的身子搂进怀里，一低头便对上那双朦胧的眼睛。

"醒了？"

高酋呆愣了半晌，撑着手腕欲坐起来些，却是一阵钝痛，直摔进高纬怀里。他呆呆的盯着缠上厚厚纱布的手，记忆随着痛觉渐渐复苏。

他偏过头微挣了一下，下一刻便被高纬紧紧拥进怀里。

"是朕不好"

高纬轻吻他的鬓发，小声的说

"朕怕阿酋再也不醒了"

高酋也不再挣扎，只轻声向高纬讨要水，他刚刚转醒，嗓子还哑着，喉咙里火烧一般的难受

高纬执了半盏温水端与他，他抬起手却是怎样也端不住，修长的手指颤抖着使不上力，吃痛的捂住手腕，松开手便看到血水浸透了纱布。

高纬怜惜的抚上他的手，他也随高纬与他十指相扣，喉结不甚明显的吞咽，小口咽下高纬喂到嘴边的水。

"可还要？"

他轻轻摇头，疲惫的合上眼。高纬替他掖好被角，揉了揉他柔软的发顶。

"高氏无辜者...并未身死，只除了作孽之人，余下人等朕已安排妥当，脱去官籍，时代不得入京。"

他在那人耳边轻声说。

"......朕那日怒极了，故意说与阿酋听的..."

高纬解释得有些语无伦次，小心看着高酋的神色，心疼的吻上他的发顶

"我知父亲与先帝做事...可我...我...绝无害你之心...你为何...就是不信...那日...我真的是想...想去寻你...便被关在府里..."

高酋闭着眼将头埋进锦被里，哽咽着说不下去，整个身子抖得不可开交，哭得上气不接下气，在高纬怀里缩成一团。他本不指望高纬信的，同样的话说了太多遍了，可他忍不住说与高纬听，他想不起高纬这般温柔待他是多久之前的事了。

高纬搂住他，轻轻摸索那具身体上的伤痕。这身子从宫变之后便没再好过，青紫淤伤是常有的事，绳子和铁链留下的勒痕缠绕在关节处，蛇一般绞在身上。高纬想起早前替他解开绳子时，这人一副手脚酸软任人摆弄的模样，他以为那是为博取同情装的，当时毫不在意，还因高酋身子未好，床上总精神不支，少了迎合，便泄愤似的将他的腕子吊在床头，塞了玉势让他在床边跪足一夜，却不知那人真的难受到极点，这般样子已是隐忍万分。

新帝登基，一开始便充斥着血腥与暴虐。手足相残，朝臣刁难，事务繁杂，通通压在心口，那个温文尔雅的少年便成为时光里的尘埃，一切就变了。

他听见高酋轻轻叹息，不知是否为时已晚，他想好好待这人了。

他的近侍，从小到大的人，便是辜负了。

高酋精神并不大好，哭得累了，不知何时睡着的，脸色还是苍白，眼角挂着泪痕，枕着高纬的胳膊睡得安静而乖顺，昏睡间总不小心压着手腕，痛得睫毛轻轻的抖，软软的手指胡乱抓着高纬的衣角，高纬拢住那双冰凉的手，连带着那人冰冷消瘦的身子，拢在怀里慢慢捂热。

高纬便不再锁着他，连同偏殿也重新装潢一番，院子里移栽了新的花树，只等来年开满一树春华。手腕未痊愈的日子里，高纬想尽了办法哄他喝下汤药，他苦得鼻子眼睛皱成一团，向高纬讨要蜜饯，高纬含了蜂蜜水渡给他，他也乖乖吞了，喝完水微微的喘气，寻着高纬的唇轻啄说他还要，便被高纬压在塌上吻得喘不过气。高纬批阅奏章时，他便倚在长椅上看书，颤抖着手腕在宣纸上写写画画，夜深了兀自睡去，待高纬将他手中的书扣在桌上，才发现纸上歪歪斜斜的全是高纬二字。抱他上床睡觉时也会醒，软软的拉着高纬的衣襟不松手，窝在高纬怀里很快便又睡过去。后来复诊的太医说，这双手怕是治不得了，高酋也并未有什么反应，只搂住高纬不再言语，高纬轻轻吻他，反而心疼得要落下泪来。

有时玩闹得过了，高纬实在忍不得，也不强迫他，搂着他一遍遍询问的样子却是无赖极了，高酋最是看不得这般，只半推半就的应了。高纬得了便宜，极耐心的为他扩张，将暗格内的脂膏挑来润滑，生怕弄痛了这人。情到深处，高酋微蹙了眉，感受身上那人的撞击，快感从小腹涌上来，激得他脚趾也蜷在一起，顶得深了便喊出声来，喉咙里全是细碎的呻吟，泪水挂在眼角，一闭眼便流进鬓发间，高纬轻轻吻上那人的眉眼，等他喘两口气，渡了水给他，他便卷着粉色的舌头吞咽，抬起虚软的手环上高纬的肩，在高纬耳边低低喘气，等着开始新一轮的欢爱。他会累得睡着，却再也未痛昏过去。

他会想高纬或许是爱他的

转眼已是隆冬腊月，雪下了一层又一层，外头白茫茫的一片，夜间的庭院被雪映得亮堂堂的。高酋盯着被雪压弯的树枝，已是记不起多久未踏出过宫门了。

"我...想去城楼上看雪..."

他期期艾艾的央求，期盼的模样看的高纬的心都快要化了。

高纬本不想带他出门，总觉他身子未大好，若感染了风寒，又不知要病到何时。可那人哀哀的求他，拆了绷带的手腕露出的皮肉，被棉线缝在一起，环在他的颈上，贴上来的身子温温热热的，他便下意识搂紧了。

"阿酋明日穿得厚些"

高酋便看着他笑盈盈的点头，捧起他的脸吻下去，他细细回吻着怀里的人，反客为主的将这人细白的身子压在塌上，拽下了床帘。

翌日他命人将路上的雪清了，车冕一路走来，路上只遇了几个清扫的宫人，行过礼便低下头不敢多看一眼，只余光扫到轿内那人清瘦的侧影，心下感叹不知是哪家的贵人得了青眼，这般让陛下放在心尖上疼爱。

他携着高酋慢慢走上城楼，总觉那双挽着他的手有些发抖，他抚上高酋的肩，问他是不是太冷了。高酋抬头对他笑，倚着他慢慢的走，他反手搂着这人消瘦的身子，心道幸好今日是雪晴了。

高酋不知自己多久未见过太阳，光将城楼上的雪镀成金色，四下里一片白，只隐隐有红色砖瓦的屋顶，在大雪里依稀分辨得出来。他兀自站上城楼，远远看着高府的方向。白茫茫的一片，他分辨不出哪个才是他要找的，可只是看着，已是热泪盈眶。

高纬看着他摇摇欲坠的身子，只觉胆战心惊，生怕这人脚下打滑

"阿酋，城楼风大，下来吧"

高酋眉眼弯弯的转身看他

"高纬.."

他轻声说

"我们回家..."

高纬看着他笑，心下却是一咯噔，抬手要去搂那近在咫尺的人下来。

"高纬..."

白的刺眼的地上绽开一片殷红

他睁大了眼，徒劳的看着那人轰然坠下，烈烈的风里衣袖翻飞，却只拽住了衣角，身后的侍卫紧紧拖住他，他歇斯底里的斯声叫喊，盯着雪地里刺目的红色，仿佛有只手把心也掰开了揉碎了丢下城楼去。

他分明看清那人嘴唇阖动

他看懂了那句话

\--与君长诀，黄泉不见--


End file.
